Sacrifice for Love
by all hearts are dark and cold
Summary: Sakura Haruno knows that she will do anything to get Sasuke back.One day she finds out that he is being controlled by Madara Uchiha.Then Sakura decides to make a deal with him. What happens when Sasuke finds out? Read and find out! Sasusaku all the way!
1. Searching For Him

Disclaimer:

** I don't own Naruto, but I do own this story. If I did own it, sasusaku would have happened by now.**

**Summary: Sakura Haruno knows that she would do anything to get Sasuke back. One day she finds out that Sasuke was actually being controlled by Madara Uchiha. Then Sakura makes a deal and takes his place for him. What happens when Sasuke finds out about her sacrifice? Sasusaku all the way!**

**Chapter One:**

**Searching for Him…**

"C'mon Naruto, we're almost at he hideout!" a pink haired kunoichi yelled out to her knucklehead teammate.

"Don't worry Sakura, we'll get him back no matter what," Naruto exclaimed as their other quiet, non sociable teammate Sai remained silent.

Team 7 was finally able to go on the mission they've been waiting years for. They have to bring their former friend, Sasuke Uchiha back to Konoha. It all began on the night when he broke Sakura's heart and walked away without looking back. He may have tried, but Sasuke did not completely break his bond with his friend whether or not he wanted to.

"I'm still surprised that Tsunade-sama gave us this mission," the female ninja thought.

_Flashback_

_Team 7 waited at the Hokage's office wondering about what she called summoned them for. Tsunade did not speak for what seemed like an eternity until she finally said," Your mission is to go to the Akatsuki base and bring a person to this village immediately."_

"_Who's this person we're supposed to bring back Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked with a confused face. Tsunade's face made her worried because she it looked like she didn't even want to give them the mission._

"_Sasuke... Uchiha…" she slowly responded._

_Naruto and Sakura's were shocked. Naruto slammed his hands on the desk and yelled," Sasuke-teme's at the Akatsuki base?! Why?"_

"_I have been informed that he has joined forces with someone within the Akatsuki," Tsunade replied._

"_B-But who can it be? It can't be Itachi and Orochimaru has been reported dead months ago!" Sakura cried out._

"_I'm not sure, but I have a feeling whoever that person is wants to attack Konoha, so you must take the Uchiha and bring him back for questioning." Tsunade said._

"_Hai!" Team replied and left to get ready for the mission._

_End of Flashback_

When they finally reached the Akatsuki base Deidara and Sasori came out and attacked them.

"Ah! We can't be wasting our time fighting these guys. We have to go get Sasuke before he leaves again." Naruto complained.

Sai thought fast and commanded his teammates," Sakura! Naruto! Go ahead and find the Uchiha. I'll take care of these guys."

"But what about you Sai?!" Sakura heart fully yelled out.

"Don't worry about me. Just go!" he exclaimed. His teammates knew that it was pointless to disagree so they ran of ahead.

Deidara laughed and smirk," You're real cocky kid! You actually think that you can handle both of us? Pathetic."

"Well see about that!" Sai said before heading into battle.

Naruto and Sakura were breathing heavily as they ran down each hallway. To them, this base was almost as complicated as Orochimaru's hideout. Luckily they didn't really care. All they cared about was getting Sasuke back. They were about to head deeper into the hideout until the hallway divided into two.

"Naruto, let's split up. I'll take the left hallway and you take the right." The pink haired kunoichi suggested.

"Alright Sakura-chan. Let's go,' Naruto quickly agreed.

Before Sakura went into the left hallway, Naruto called her name. She turned around to see what he had wanted.

Naruto smiled and said,' good luck Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled back and said,' Right back at you Naruto."

After that, they went their separate ways. Sakura ran full of confidence. She had been preparing for this day for a long time. She trained with Tsunade and became both a medic ninja and a skilled jounin. She knew that she wasn't going to come back to the village empty handed.

Before Sakura knew it, she entered a dark, eerie feeling room. She hastily walked through the room just in case there were any traps. (A/N: This is weird because she was running like crazy just a second ago.)

She took this moment to take a breather and then pulled something out of her ninja pouch. It was Sasuke's old headband. His headband reminded her to never give up looking for her old love. She wasn't exactly sure if she still had that silly fan girl crush or if it actually turned into something real.

Sakura whispered to herself," Where are you Sasuke…Kun?"

"Right behind you" a deep voice said from behind her.

Sakura gasped and turned around to see the person she had been looking for all this time…her old teammate Sasuke looking at her with a katana raised in a fighting stance.

**That's it for now. Don't worry, I'll upload soon. Trust me the next two chapters are going to be friggin awesome so keep reading.**

**…**

**Don't just sit there! Review!!**


	2. A Deal Is Made

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Naruto, but I am a big fan of the anime. I'm also waiting for sasusaku to happen. (Even though it's taking forever)**

**Oh yeah, I would also thank my first three reviewers:**

**Moon-Kissed Stars**

**AverageShinobi73**

**CCRox4Eva**

**I hope you enjoy**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Recap:_

_Sakura whispered to herself," Where are you Sasuke…Kun?_

_  
"Right behind you," a deep voice said from behind her._

_Sakura gasped and turned around to see the person she had been looking for all this time…her old teammate Sasuke, looking at her with a katana raised in a fighting stance._

................................................................................................................................................

Chapter Two:

A Deal Is Made

"Sasuke, it's you!" Sakura said as she smiled. She was about to run to him but stopped once she noticed his katana.

Sasuke ran towards her and swung his katana.** (A/N: Just for further notice, I never had experience with writing about fighting…even though this part doesn't really have much fighting)** Sakura barely missed it by half an inch.

"Sasuke-kun, stop! I came here to talk some sense into you," Sakura cried out.

Sasuke simply ignored her and continue to swing his sword around. Sakura struggled to keep her speed up while resisting to fight back. 'What am I going to do? I can't fight Sasuke-kun. I just wouldn't be able to, but if he keeps this up, I just might have to…' Sakura thought.

Sasuke noticed how he kept missing. So he merged his own chakra with his katana. But the chakra was dark and eerie, so were his eyes. He raised the hand that wasn't holding the sword and pointed it towards Sakura. The dark chakra came out and pushed Sakura to the wall. The impact of the wall caused Sakura to nearly crush her back.

Sasuke put both of his hands on his katana and walked slowly to Sakura. Sakura looked up into his possessed eyes. She shook her head and cried out," Sasuke-kun what are you doing? This isn't like your normal power."

Sasuke ignored her and began to raise his katana. "Damn it Sasuke-kun answer me!" Sakura screamed.

"He can't hear you," a figure from the shadows. The figure with the mask walked toward Sasuke and Sakura so she can see his face.

"Sasuke, don't kill her…yet. Murder isn't satisfying unless the victim suffers." the figure said.

Sasuke lowered his katana and waited for any other orders. "W-Who are y-you?" Sakura practically whimpered.

The man took off his mask and smirked," I am Madara Uchiha, The leader of the Uchiha clan.

Sakura gasped," Aren't all the Uchihas beside Sasuke supposed to be dead?"

"Well, let's just say that it's going to take a lot for me to die," he chuckled menacingly.

"Anyway, what do you mean Sasuke can't hear me?" Sakura asked.

"It's simple. Sasuke is under my control. He has to everything I say, whether or not he wants to." Madara answered.

"But why and how is he under control," Sakura blurted out.

"One day, Sasuke thought about return to your pathetic village, but I couldn't have him even thinking about betraying me. So I tricked him and turned him into something he wasn't before. It was like making a deal with the devil," Madara said as the smirk remained on his face.

"Sasuke-kun, I know you're stronger than this. Don't let him do this to you!" Sakura once again cried out to Sasuke as she tried to fight back tears.

"As I said before there is nothing you can do. You might as give up," he calmly said.

"No, I'll never give up," Sakura yelled at Madara and then turned back to Sasuke," Sasuke-kun…please stop…this isn't you. I know you can break free of him. Many tears started to fall down on her porcelain face.

Sasuke continued to slowly take each step forward. Sakura didn't know what else to say except," SASUKE, STOP BEING SOMEONE YOUR NOT! COME BACK TO THE SASUKE I FELL IN LOVE WITH!"

Sasuke suddenly hesitated. His eyes went back to normal. He faced the pink hair girl and said," Sakura?" This made Sakura smile. She was about to run up and hug him until Madara interrupted.

"How dare you defy me," he started," I'll punish you for that!"

He made chakra glow from his hand as he twisted it. This made Sasuke scream out in agony.

Sakura hated to see this happen and screamed out," Stop it! You're hurting him!"

"Why should I? Any pawn of mine who defies me must be punished. That is my one and only rule," Madara yelled.

"Then free Sasuke and use me instead. I'll do anything, just please stop!" Sakura cried out.

Madara let Sasuke go and let him fall to the ground unconscious. He disappeared and reappeared in front of Sakura to examine her. "Hm, I've heard that you trained with Tsunade…You could be of some use…It will take some time and a lot of effort to turn you into the ultimate weapon…"

"You got yourself a deal," Madara said as he reached out his hand so Sakura could shake it. When Sakura did shake it, she felt a burning sensation throughout her entire body. She screamed in pain louder than Sasuke recently did. Weird marks formed around her body and turned into scars. It looked like a supernatural force was entering her body. Once this was down, she fell down unconscious as well.

Madara Uchiha laughed menacingly. "Well, it looks like we better take you to another place to train." Madara put one hand on Sakura's body and made a hand sign with the other. Two seconds later, they both disappeared into thin air. The moment they left, Sasuke woke up confused. He had no idea what was going on, but stopped caring once the ground began to shake.

He looked up to the ceiling and noticed that the place started to fall apart. He tried his best to walk out of the room but failed. It was as if his energy was taken away from him.

Luckily, a certain blond, hyperactive, knucklehead ninja ran into the room," Sasuke-teme!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Dobe…" Sasuke replied as his legs failed him and his knees fell to the floor.

Naruto helped him up and dragged him out of the hideout. When they got to the entrance, they ran into a blood covered Sai. Naruto then went berserk," Sai, where's Sakura-chan?!"

Sai eyebrow raised," Isn't she with you?!"

"No, we split up to find Sasuke, but after that I didn't see her." Naruto said worriedly. Sasuke had his eyes closed, but he was listening intently. The guys backed away from the hideout as Naruto gave Sasuke to Sai.

"Listen. You wait here with Sasuke-teme while I tried to find—"he was interrupted by a crashing sound. They turned around to find out that the hideout finally caved in.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled out.

"Naruto, it's too late. Let's get to the Konoha hospital and then send Anbu to check if she's alright," Sai said, trying to deal with the situation calmly. He turned around and started heading back home with Sasuke. Naruto slowly turned around and followed them.

Sasuke, still not able to really tell what was going on, mumbled," Sakura…" before falling into a deep unconsciousness.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**I hope you liked it.**

**If you guys have any ideas or opinions for this story tell me and I'll think about including them.**

…

**Well…**

**Don't just sit there… REVIEW! **


	3. Gone

Disclaimer:

**I do not own Naruto, but I do think that the anime is the best show ever. I do own the plot though… And I'm STILL waiting for sasusaku to happen…**

**I'm really sorry for not uploading for a while, but I'm getting ready to go to a cruise and my family members are driving me crazy.**

**I would also like to thank the reviewers of my previous chapter:**

**michelle**

**iAmACupOfJello**

**RistakaYouiYuri**

**CCRox4Eva**

**A special thanks to XEmerald Goddess Of The NightX – your stories are awesome!!**

**Well, enjoy!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Recap:_

"_No, we split up to find Sasuke, but after that I didn't see her." Naruto said worriedly. Sasuke had his eyes closed, but he was listening intently. The guys backed away from the hideout as Naruto gave Sasuke to Sai._

"_Listen. You wait here with Sasuke-teme while I tried to find—"he was interrupted by a crashing sound. They turned around to find out that the hideout finally caved in._

"_SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled out._

"_Naruto, it's too late. Let's get to the Konoha hospital and then send Anbu to check if she's alright," Sai said, trying to deal with the situation calmly. He turned around and started heading back home with Sasuke. Naruto slowly turned around and followed them._

_Sasuke, still not able to really tell what was going on, mumbled," Sakura…" before falling into a deep unconsciousness._

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Chapter Three:**

**Gone…**

Sasuke woke up at the hospital. He sat up and tried to recall what happened to him before he became unconscious. Most of it was a blur. The only thing he can remember clearly was the Akatsuki hideout caving in on his former pink hair teammate.

"Sakura…" he whispered to himself. Flashbacks of Sakura's face appeared in his head. He wondered if she was okay. He didn't know why he cared so much about her, but he couldn't help it. He didn't even remember why he was still at the Akatsuki hideout when he planned on leaving months ago. (**A/N: If you read the last chapter, you would remember about Madara saying that he put Sasuke under his control when he wanted to leave. Since Sasuke is no longer in his control, he can't remember a thing.**)

His thoughts Sakura were interrupted when the door slammed open and a certain blond haired knuckle head ninja yelled out," EME!!!"

Naruto ran up to Sasuke and yelled," You're awake! Now we can report to Tsunade baa-chan," he said as he grabbed his color.

Kakashi sensei walked into the room with his perverted book in hand and calmly stated," Naruto, he's still recovering from his—" Naruto ignored Kakashi as he ran to the Hokage Tower while dragging Sasuke by his shirt color.

"…Injuries…"Kakashi finished his sentence. His sweat dropped as he watched the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja run off with his old teammate.

Then he sighed to himself," He'll never change." He slowly followed them as he continued to read his perverted book.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….......................................................................................................................................................................................................

Naruto burst the door opened as he entered Tsunade's office. He dropped Sasuke on the floor before he slammed his hands on her desk and said," Tsunade baa-chan, we're here, so tell us what you wanted us to know."

Sasuke groaned to himself as he felt the pain from his body. He was glad that the crazy 'joy ride' was over.

Tsunade just looked up at Naruto emotionless. Naruto calmed down and became confused because of the fact that she wasn't yelling at him yet. A few seconds later, Kakashi and Sai came in the office as well.

Tsunade took a deep breathe and began," The Anbu Black Ops went the collapsed Akatsuki Base. They searched the entire area around it but," Tsunade took another deep breath and said," they weren't able to find a body…"

Naruto immediately blurted out," But Tsunade obaa-chan, how is that possible? Sakura was there when the whole place fell down…"

Sasuke looked down, but continued listening as Naruto continued to ramble on and on.

Naruto paused for a moment then yelled out excitedly," If a body wasn't found, then Sakura must have made it out before the base crashed down, right?"

Tsunade crossed her arms and said," It is definitely a very likely possibility, but we can't be completely sure."

Sasuke stared at the two blonds and listened to the possibilities that they were facing."

"So if Sakura made it out, then we'll just go and find h—"Naruto was interrupted by an Anbu Black Op ninja coming in. (**A/N: lol. A lot of people are just interrupting each other and keep bursting in the rooms.**)

"Lady Hokage-sama! We found a body," the Black Op said while holding a body hidden under a white sheet. He ran up and placed the body onto the large desk.

Everyone crowded around the desk as Tsunade quickly removed the sheet…well, everyone except for Sasuke. He remained in the same position as he was when he got there. He was too injured to actually move much, but he was anxious about what was going on.

"Stand back everyone," Tsunade commanded. Then she pulled off the white sheet quickly and her eyes widened. She felt tears on her eyes but she didn't let them spill over.

The concerned people were shocked at the body laid out before them. Naruto whispered," Sakura…chan."

In front of them was a corpse—but not just any corpse. It was Sakura's corpse. Her body was covered in blood. Her arms and legs were coated with scars and bruises. Her arm and her leg were crushed and bent in an awkward position. Her skin was as white as a ghost and she had her eyes wide open.

Sasuke forced himself to slowly get up. He walked towards the desk. When he saw Sakura's body, he didn't know how to react, but he felt a pang in his chest as his heart sunk.

He couldn't believe in what he saw. To him, Sakura was just annoying and fragile…and now she was broken. Half of him was sad and somehow heartbroken while the other half of him was angry at her for letting herself die and especially for…making him feel this way.

While all these confusing and frustrating feelings fluttered in Sasuke, he kept his cold, emotionless expression. No matter how much he wanted to, he didn't want anyone to see past his outer facade.

As everyone stayed silent and depressed, a knock was heard from the door. Tsunade didn't even bother to answer or look up. She didn't even care what was happening in the world around her at that moment.

The door opened to reveal a particular shy, blue haired kunoichi holding a large stack of papers. "Uh—Lady Tsunade, I have the paper work from the last missio—"Hinata gasped as she saw Sakura's body.

She dropped the papers and asked," What happened?"

Naruto stared at the floor and stated," Sakura-chan d-died when t-the Akatsuki Base collapsed on her," he said as tears fell rolled down his face.

"N-No, that can't be true," Hinata said thinking back to a few years ago.

_Flashback:_

_Hinata and Sakura sat in the middle of the training field for a break. They were eating strawberry flavored pocky and chatting about random things._

"_Hey Hinata, you're really are strong," Sakura said, taking another bite of her pocky._

"_Y-You really think so Sakura?" the shy and timid girl asked._

"_Yeah, I do. I can't believe that Naruto can't see that. He should know by now that you're totally in love with him," Sakura shrugged._

_Hinata blushed into a thousand shades of red," H-How d-do you k-know that?"_

_Sakura sighed and looked at Hinata," Hinata, we're friends. Don't be offended, but everyone knows about how you really feel about Naruto."_

_Hinata looked down and said," Everyone except Naruto…"_

_Sakura sat up and looked up at the sky," Don't worry. Naruto will come around eventually. You just have to be a little more patient. Anyway, at least you're really strong, so of course he'll notice you."_

"_Y-You're strong too Sakura," Hinata assured Sakura._

_Sakura continued to look up at the sky," Maybe, but I'm not strong enough. Sasuke thought I was weak and annoying when he was here. Next time I see him, I'm going to try to prove him wrong. I swear that I'm going to become as strong as Tsunade. I'll be one of the best kunoichi this village has."_

_Sakura turned to face Hinata," I'll live my life out to the fullest. And when I die, I'll die with grace and a smile on my face because I know I won't die in vain."_

"_I know you'll do just that Sakura," Hinata said._

"_Thanks Hinata," Sakura said smiling._

_Both of the girls giggles and continued their conversation._

_End of Flashback_

Hinata couldn't believe her eyes, so she immediately used her Byakugan. Then she gasped at what she saw.

"What is it Hinata?!" Tsunade asked, fully aware of what she was doing.

"T-That's not Sakura's body. That's someone else's corpse," Hinata stuttered.

"WHAT!?!?" Everyone yelled.

Tsunade did some hand signs and touched the body. Then the body turned into a completely different person. It turned into a woman with long black hair and no face.

This was great news to them. This meant that Sakura was alive. But they still had a problem…

What really happened to Sakura?

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed it. And once again, I'm sorry for not updating lately.**

**Remember, all sasusaku fans must stick with faith in sasusaku because I heard that Masashi Kishimoto wants to add more romance to Naruto Shippuden, so he's probably going to put the couples that have the most fans supporting them!**

…

**Well…**

**Don't just sit there…**

**Review!**


	4. One Year Later

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Naruto, but I KNOW that it is the best anime of all time! Sasusaku has just got have to happen. I'm excited because I heard that Masashi Kishimoto was going to try to add some romance to Naruto and I can't wait!**

**Apology:**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long. The reason for that is that I just got home from vacation and I just started a new school so I'm trying my best to fit in. And also, I promise to update a lot of stuff in my YouTube accounts too. So I hope you guys will forgive me by continuing to read my story and by being very patient with me.**

**I would like to give special thanks for the people who reviewed my latest chapter:**

**XEmerald Goddess of The NightX**

**Mistress Of Dragons**

**michelle**

**Well enjoy the story.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………**......**

_Recap:_

"_What is it Hinata?!" Tsunade asked, fully aware of what she was doing._

"_T-That's not Sakura's body. That's someone else's corpse," Hinata stuttered._

"_WHAT!?!?!" Everyone yelled._

_Tsunade did some hands signs and touched the body. Then the body turned into a completely different person. It turned into a woman with black hair and no face._

_This was great news to them. This meant that Sakura was alive. But they still had a problem…_

_What really happened to Sakura?_

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**One Year Later**

It's been a year since they found the false body. Konoha's ninja have been searching endlessly for her. Many of them have given up due to the fact that they hadn't found any hint of Sakura anywhere. After all this time, the whole search seemed like a wild goose chase.

Tsunade was pissed about how almost every single Anbu Black Op has up on looking for her. Even though she was Hokage, she couldn't even force them to keep on since they continued to return empty handed.

Tsunade was drinking more than usually out of depression. After all, Sakura was like a daughter to her. She still couldn't believe that Sakura was gone. Even Team 7 was depressed. They hardly were ever at the village, because they didn't give up.

Sasuke was the one who struggled most. Naruto claimed that he must have at least seen Sakura at the Akatsuki Base, but he couldn't remember seeing her. In fact, he couldn't remember anything that happened since he killed Orochimaru. The only thing he could remember was forming a team and killing Itachi and that was all.

_What happened to me?_

That was the only question that Sasuke stumbled over while lying on his bed. Why couldn't he remember? Where did he go after killing Itachi? What was he doing in that Akatsuki Base? And most importantly…

_What happened to Sakura?_

When their search had started, he's been worried sick about Sakura, which surprised him. Years ago, before he left the village, Sakura had just been a teammate and a nuisance. She was some weak little girl that had a silly crush on him. Why should he be worried about her? It's not like he had any feeling for her. Or did he?

Whenever he thought about Sakura? He felt as if she had done something just for him, something that made him feel free.

Guilt panged in his chest, as well as loneliness. He smirked at himself and sat up. Who knew that the pink haired kunoichi could make him feel this way? Sasuke knew that there was only one way to get rid of this pain and finally gain some relief. He looked out the window and thought of one thing.

_I have to find her no matter what._

It was unexpected, but finding his teammate was the only way to make things better. And when he finds her, then maybe she can be able to actually explain this feeling that has corrupted our chicken haired emo boy. **(A/N: just kidding)**

* * *

…

…

_Darkness._

_Hate._

_Anger._

_Isolation._

_Pain._

This is what Sakura felt. She was alone in her blood cover bedroom that felt more like a cage. She stayed in there when she didn't have any orders to fulfill. It was dark and creepy. She spent most of the time by herself, but that was the way she wanted.

She had changed.

Her beautiful, sparkling emerald eyes were now dull and lifeless. Her soft, flowing pink hair was now dyed black and very damp. Scars covered her entire body. Her perfect and glowing smile was long gone.

Sakura was now a killing machine, a tool used when needed. Her purpose was to serve under Madara. Even her emotions had changed. She couldn't find true happiness anywhere. She moved on from her own life and that was that.

Sitting on the floor, Sakura looked up as her door creaked open. Three figures walked in. She would have attacked, but there was no need. The three people that had stood in front of her had been her team and only good thing in this hell hole.

On the left side was Ryo Atsuhiko. He had red spiky hair and black eyes. He was tough and rambunctious. He specialized in fire nature jutsus. He plays it cool but then he gets destructive.

On the right was Kanji Hokuba. He was the level headed one in the group. He specializes in earth nature jutsu, analysis, and tracking methods.

The one standing in the center was Rose Tenshi. She specialized in ice nature jutsu and was sometimes called the 'Ice Princess.' She was the only person she could talk to here. She had a huge temper and shouldn't be messed with. Sakura befriended her because she was the only other girl and for the fact that she was kind to the few people she liked. **(A/N: Hey Chey! *hint* *hint)**

"Sakura, c'mon. Madara has a new mission for us," Rose said.

Sakura nodded and followed ten out of her room. It didn't matter what she was forced to do. As long as she could forget _him_, she is all for it.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it!**

**I know that it's short, but I'm kind of busy with a bunch of other uploads on YouTube.**

**Gymnasai!**

…

…

**Don't just sit there!**

**Review!!!**


End file.
